My Pup-house is Your Pup-house
My Pup-House is Your Pup-House is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Bright Eyes' House is washed down by a recent flood, She stays at Igor's until Her pup house is repaired. Plot Part One (Inside the Pound building, Bright Eyes, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, Whopper, Chew Chew, Precious, Twitchia, Gordon, Worry Wart, and Cooler and Nose Marie's children are watching a TV Show.) Announcer on TV: Stay tuned next week for another exciting episode of My Dad, the Ninja! Coming up next, it's another episode of The Adventures of Captain Canine, only on DOGTV. But first, a breaking weather story. Gordon: Aw! I'd wish they get on with my favorite show. Announcer on TV: The forecast calls for heavy rain. A flood advisory has been issued for the entire community of Poundsville until 4 PM tomorrow. All residents are advised to stay off of flooded roads and evacuate in case the situation worsens. And now, The Adventures of Captain Canine! Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! I hope our doghouses don't get flooded away. (Tony and Cooler head to the headquarters.) Jewel: Where are you going, Uncle Tony? Tony: Your father and I are heading toward our headquarters to close the drain. The weather forecast calls for heavy rain. Martin: We know, Uncle Tony. We witnessed the report on the television. Tony: Oh. Well, anyway, we're going to close the drain. (Tony and Cooler leave.) Beauregard: Gosh. The way the weather report says, it'll be raining cats and dogs out there. (To Martin) Has it ever rain cats and dogs before? Maybe it has. No, maybe it hasn't. Yes, it has! Oh! I'm so confused! Martin: No, Beau. It has been scientifically proven that neither felines nor canines have ever descended from the sky during a storm. It is only a figure of speech saying that it will be raining very hard today. Worry Wart: I hope it doesn't rain too hard. (Scene to outside Igor's Pup House as it rains. inside, Igor goes to His bed, takes off His glasses, and purrs softly. as He closes His eyes. right next to him, Bright Eyes looks at Igor's Eyes.) Bright Eyes: I guess Whopper was right. You do have romantic feelings for me. Igor: I sure do... in fact-- Huh? (puts on His glasses and after seeing Bright Eyes, He screams like a little girl and falls off His Bed.) Bright Eyes? What are you doing here? Bright Eyes: My dog house got flooded. Igor: Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. Not all of my stuff got ruined. You don't mind if I sleep in your bed, do you? Igor: I don't mind, Bright Eyes. You're welcome to sleep in my bed. Of course, you'll be under the covers and I'll be sleeping on the floor. This is a kid's cartoon, you know. Bright Eyes: But, Iggy, won't you get cold? Igor: I'll be fine, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Okay. Good night, Iggy. Igor: Good night, Bright Eyes. (Later, Bright Eyes is sleeping in Igor's bed and Igor is lying on a blanket on the floor and resting his head on a pillow.) Igor: I can't believe it. Bright Eyes is in my dog house. (Igor blushes.) Igor: If I'm lucky... (A thought cloud appears over Igor's head and inside is Igor and Bright Eyes in Wedding Wear.) Married bliss in five dog years. (The next morning, Gamma, TJ, Howler, Cooler, and Antonio are working on repairing Bright Eyes' dog house. Igor walks up to them with a smile on his face.) Igor: Good morning, guys! (TJ and the others notice Igor.) TJ: Good morning, Igor. Igor: The most wonderful thing happened last night. Gamma: Let me guess, Bright Eyes slept in your dog house last night. Igor: How did you know? Well, Technically, Me and Bright Eyes aren't married. (under His breath) not yet anyway. (Gamma laughs) Gamma: Actually, I was the one who decided that Bright Eyes should sleep in your doghouse. After all, you are her boyfriend. Antonio: And judging by the looks of her doghouse, it might take us a week or two to get it back into perfect shape. Igor: A week, huh? Thanks for telling me. Cooler: Is there something wrong with Bright Eyes staying in your house for a week? We could have her stay at my house if you want. Igor: No! No. I'll take it. I don't mind Miss Bright Eyes staying with Me. It's sort of like she's married to me. But not officially... Howler: Aroo! We're happy to hear that. Igor: I should do something nice for her. Gamma: Why don't you make her breakfast? Igor: That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Gamma. But, no Chocolate. Gamma: Actually, I was thinking that you can make her strawberry toast with a bacon bar and orange juice. Igor: Ohh. Hmm... I'm not sure. people food seems bad for Her. I'll let Her decide breakfast. Hasta, Delta. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes